Mesh partitions are commonly used for the construction of security cages in factories, garages and elsewhere, where tools and parts may be inexpensively secured under lock and key. Such mesh partitions may be assembled into cages of desired size, with such products being sold, for example, by the Folding Guard Company of Chicago, Ill., and numerous other companies.
To assemble such a cage from mesh walls, the individual mesh walls are assembled together, typically with horizontal and vertical metal peripheral reinforcements, so that the mesh walls are basically framed on all sides with a rigid, metal reinforcement. Then, the framed mesh walls are attached through the vertical reinforcements to vertical posts which may be typically either attached to the floor or to the wall of a building.
In accordance with this invention, sturdy, reliable enclosures may be made from partitions which comprise one or more mesh walls and which may be generally free of horizontal reinforcing members, which in the prior art are used to provide stiffening to the mesh wall. The mesh wall may also be directly attached to vertical posts without the need of vertical peripheral reinforcements, with the posts being attached to typically the floor, or to a wall if desired.
By this invention, a reliable, sturdy, stiff partition may be provided at a substantial reduction in cost, since the horizontal metal reinforcements are no longer needed to provide the desired stiffening of the mesh wall or walls of this invention. Frequently, the cost of an installed enclosure making use of the partition of this invention can be about half those of the prior art without any significant loss in strength.